Monster Boy - Mavin
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: Left and raised in the woods since age 4 by the wild mobs there, Gavin comes across a peculiar sight. Someone like him, fighting off one of his close friends, a mob as well. He doesn't understand, who was that? Why does it look like me?


**Well...this happened. Wow, i am such a terrible person. I have a million things i need to write. Then i make a new story. Lovely brain, lovely.**

**-**  
>"Mommy?" I called out, my weak and trembling voice getting lost in the wind. "MOMMY?!" I yelled. I heard a crack from behind me and tears welled in my eyes. I was terrified. But who could blame me? I was a four year old, alone, in a forest, as well as it being dark and windy.<p>

Mommy had brought me to the park near the forest, telling me we were going on an adventure. She brought me into the trees, way past the path leading into it. She told me she'd be back soon, me believing her as she ran away. I caught a glimpse of liquid running down her face but I thought nothing of it. What do you expect? I'm four.

Why wasn't she back yet? Mommy never left me alone this long.

I heard another crack then a rustle and I jumped in fear. "MOMMY!" I screamed before something came out from a nearby bush.

It was actually two things to be exact and they stood there, observing me. One was a tall, black thing with purple eyes. The other was shorter and had no visible arms. It was green and had a frown on its face.

I stared wide eyed, and frozen. The tall thing approached me and kneeled down, followed by the green one. The tall one set a clawed hand on my shoulder, staring at my face. I wanted to scream and run away but I stayed frozen.

"Hello there." It garbled out. "What are you doing out here alone sssmall one?" The green one hissed, keeping its distance. I managed to find my voice and squeaked out a reply.

"M-mommy brought me h-here. She told m-me to stay and s-she'd be right b-back. But it b-been hours."

The tall one frowned and turned to the green one. The green one in turn made an angry sounding hiss and the tall one nodded. "We're sorry to say small one, but your mother isn't coming back." It garbled again.

I froze again and tears pricked my eyes. "N-no! Mommy s-said she'd be back!" I yelled, shaking my head.

The green one sighed and shook its head. "Sssorry small one. But ssshe'ss not coming back."

I felt the tears run down my face and I sat down, burying my head in my knees. I peaked out and saw them talking in some weird language my young mind couldn't make out. They turned to me again and the tall one kneeled down in front of my face.

"What's your name?" I wiped my eyes, hiccuping before giving my answer. "G-gavin."

"Well Gavin, we'd like to take care of you. Will you come with us?" It asked with a weird smile. I didn't have much of a choice so I nodded. I couldn't stay in the forest by myself, even I knew that. But thet seemed nice enough.

They smiled and the tall one lifted me with its long arms. "Well Gavin, my name is Spiral and I'm an Enderman. He's Nex, a creeper." He said while pointing to the green one. I nodded and clung to Spiral, noticing how high up I was.

He felt warm compared to the strong winds and I felt comfort as I held on to him. He made a weird chuckling noise and held me tighter. "Come one Nex, lets head back now."

They started walking and I became tired, resting my head on Spiral's skinny shoulder. My eyes started to droop and I closed them. I heard them talking occasionally as they walked, hearing Spiral say, "Nex, you are so slow." Followed by a hiss.

I fell asleep eventually.

I woke up and found that the sun was peaking out, making the sky a weird pink and light blue. I was on a pile of feathers and leaves. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I saw Spiral and Nex coming over, Spiral carrying something.

He dropped it next to me and sat down. "I found you food small one." He said, gesturing to the bag he set down. I looked inside and saw apples and carrots. "We do not know how to cook so this is all we could get."

I payed them no mind as I dug into the bag, chomping on the apples. Despite my age and size I packed away quite a bit. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Nex made an odd hissing laugh noise as I ate another apple. I gave him a little glare, making Spiral laugh.

After I was full I lied down again, wiping my mouth. "Small one? We are going to get you some clothes, would you like to come or sleep again? Do not worry, you are safe here."

"I want to come." I said quietly, standing up. Spiral towered over me when we were all stood but Nex wasn't so tall. I was about half his height.

"Alright then, come here Gavin." Spiral said, before picking me up. I sqeaked and clung to him at the sudden movement. He chuckled before walking. I had no idea where we were gonna get clothes but I didn't care to ask.

When we got back home I had new sets of clothes. The one I like most and was currently wearing was my creeper faced green shirt. I also had dark brown shorts, weird gold arm thingys I didn't know the name of, brown boots, and a green scarf.

I nuzzled my face into my scarf and Nex chuckled. I noticed he didn't like to talk much but it didn't bother me. This was my family now I guess.

Spiral carried me to a cave in the clearing we called home. "Its going to rain tonight small one, you may rest in here." He said while setting me on another bed of feathers and leaves.

I nodded and curled up on the 'bed'. These nest things were very soft and I sighed contently. But then I thought of my mom and tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I sniffed and hid my face in the nest thing.

Spiral noticed and kneeled by me. "Are you thinking about her Gavin?" He asked, placing his hand on my back. I nodded and let the tears fall down my face. I felt myself get picked up and arms hold me. I cried on Spiral, curling into a ball on his lap.

After my tears dried I felt myself start to fall asleep again. Spiral stayed still as I slowly drifted away, sleep taking over.

**LA LA LA!~ MAAAVVIIINNN! Man, that was a terrible ending. in fact, it was a pretty bad chapter overall but oh well.**


End file.
